1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color-designating server for displaying a screen for color-designation to a user terminal which can be connected to a network, a color-designating receiving/ordering system, a color-designating method, a color-designating receiving/ordering method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when manufacturing a product from colored resin, the orderer designates his desired color by means of a color sample such as color books and cuttings from magazines, and the receiver repeatedly attempts to make the product from resin of the same color as that designated by the orderer until the orderer is satisfied with the color achieved.
As described above, there is no specific method whereby the orderer can designate a color. Furthermore, the color samples which have been presented to the orderer may not exactly match the color he desires, and it becomes problematic for him to accurately describe the color he desires. Some color regions cannot be matched by combinations of resins and dyes or pigments. However, since the orderer does not know this, he may designate a color which cannot be reproduced.